1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process and an apparatus for producing printed matter, such as forms and publicity material.
2. Description of Related Art
Processes and apparatuses which are intended for producing printed matter and in the case of which material strips of a continuously fed flexible material web are cut at in-register intervals and applied to a further continuously supplied material web are known. As the operating speed increases, however, the cut-off length of the material strips may be different and, in many cases, it is no longer possible to produce neat cut edges. This results in more rejects being produced, which is increases the costs of the printed matter.